Un cuento de hadas
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: OneShot NarutoXHinata / Naruto es un joven Doctor con el corazon roto, su novia lo termino el dia de San valentin. Hinata es una joven interna que sueña con encontrar a su principe. Por una mala casualidad sus caminos se cruzan y terminan cayendose mal, pero podra un afortunado beso cambiar a un sapo en principe? Les gusta la miel? Lean este fic y empalaguense un poco hehehe


**Un cuento de hadas**

Érase una vez una hermosa princesa de cabellos azules y ojos perlados. Había sido secuestrada por una malvada bruja en su guarida llena de sus malvados súbitos y le había echado un embrujo haciéndole perder la fluidez del habla dejándola tartamuda. Sus fieles amigas habían llegado a su rescate y la ayudaron a escapar de esa tirana, pero tuvo que separarse de ellas y aventurarse sola a un bosque encantado.

La joven princesa perla caminaba temerosa entre esa obscuridad. De repente ramas que eran como manos querían retenerla e impedirle llegar a su castillo. Un enano muy mal encarado apareció de la nada gruñéndole y agarrándola por el brazo. La joven se espantó y quiso escapar pero otra bruja la detuvo. No era nada agradable, también parecía estar enojada porque había entrado en su bosque encantado. La chica salió corriendo intentando escapar pero tropezó y cayó. Cuando volteo a ver, esas personas extrañas venían hacia ella y parecían querer matarla. Se sentía perdida.

De repente un caballero valiente salió de la nada y se paró en frente de ella. Solo pudo notar su apuesta espalda y sus cabellos rubios. El apuesto caballero amenazo a todos aquellos que querían lastimar a la damisela. Después de hacerlos huir se voltio hacia ella y se arrodillo en frente de ella para preguntarle cómo estaba. Al saber que se encontraba bien, se paró muy gallardo y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Al ver que estaba lastimada de su tobillo la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo al castillo. Al despedirse de ella hizo una reverencia y le dijo que jamás se había enamorado tanto de alguien, que era amor a primera vista. No dejaba de hablar de su belleza y que unir sus vidas con ella por siempre. El apuesto joven se despidió y se fue en su caballo blanco.

Al día siguiente la princesa perla tenía que ir al castillo de un príncipe, pero ella ya estaba enamorada de aquel caballero que la había salvado. Lo que no sabía es que aquel príncipe era el mismo rubio que la había salvado en aquel bosque. Al verla, el caballero le sonrió, llevaba puesto un hermoso traje blanco. Después de decirles varias cosas a sus hombres de confianza y de pasear por todo el castillo junto a ella, el joven príncipe la llevo a una hermosa sala en donde había un buffet de manjares. El príncipe se exclamo con voz suave:

-Princesa… dime… como hiciste para que se te quitara la resaca tan rápido?

-Huh? - La sonrisa de Hinata se borró de golpe y en su cara solo podía leerse confusión.

El rubio repitió - Que como has hecho para que se te quite tan rápido la resaca... Ayer estabas igual de borracha que yo...

Hinata bajo los hombros derrotada. Tenía la mala costumbre de embellecer las cosas un poco demasiado pero habían veces en simplemente era imposible seguir soñando.

La chica clavo su mirada en los ojos azules del rubio y suspiro, no podía seguir mintiéndose, tenía que ver la cruda realidad.

.

.

.

Regresemos todo como cinta de video acelerado a la noche anterior de la chica:

Hinata se despidió de sus amigas. Desgraciadamente, tenía que tomar un rumbo diferente ya que ninguna vivía por su casa. Ya eran las 11h35. Su padre le había dejado bien claro que tenía que llegar a casa a las 12, si no, no le volvería a dar permiso de salir con ellas.

En el antro se había encontrado una pelirosa muy desagradable. Una verdadera bruja. Hinata nunca buscaba problemas, siempre había sido muy tímida. De chica, tartamudeaba mucho pero con el paso del tiempo había logrado controlarlo. Solo tartamudeaba cuando estaba demasiado nerviosa o demasiado enojada. Y esa noche esa pelirosa la había dejado en ridículo en frente de todos en la entrada del antro y la había echado a perder su noche.

Sin querer Hinata había tropezado con ella y la bruja la había empujado e insultado. La peliazul intento defenderse pero estaba tan molesta que tartamudeo impidiéndole decir cualquier cosa coherente hacienda que aquella solo se reirá y se burlaba aún mas de ella. Al final, sus mejores amigas Ino y Tenten tuvieron que defenderla y después de gritarle e insultarle hasta el cansancio a esa loca histérica se llevaron a Hinata a sentar. Aunque intento olvidar el incidente, no pudo divertirse en toda la noche.

Ino, Tenten y ella eran amigas de infancia. Cuando entraron a la Universidad, se mudaron a un departamento juntas, pero Hinata había regresado a casa de su padre poco después de haber empezado la Universidad y ellas tomaron otro departamento más chico, por lo que tenía que ir por el lado contrario de sus amigas. Después de despedirse, Hinata miro su reloj. Era tardísimo. Su padre seguro se iba a infartar si se retrasaba. A pesar de ser mayor de edad él se preocupaba demasiado por ella, por más que había intentado convencerle que estaría bien, simplemente no entendía y ya que vivía en su casa prefería apegarse a sus reglas, aunque de todas formas no le gustaba hacerle preocupar. La joven tenía que dar una gran vuelta para no pasar por un barrio de mala muerte que estaba antes de llegar a la colonia donde ella vivía. Estaba lleno de cantinas, borrachos y mujeres de la vida galante, pero solo tenía dos opciones: O daba la vuelta al barrio y llegaba súper tarde hacienda que su padre le impidiera salir por el resto de su vida por hacerle preocupar tanto o se aventuraba en aquella calle obscura con semblante de bosque encantado y llegaba a tiempo, su padre no se preocuparía, no le armaría ningún escándalo y podría seguir saliendo con sus amigas sin problemas. Después de todo, quería tener una vida normal, como cualquier chica de su edad.

Respiro profundo para armarse de valor, la primera opción no era viable, no a su edad, era bastante tonto decirle a la gente que no podía salir porque su padre no le daba permiso, además no podía perder la confianza que el había depositado en ella después de tanto tiempo, le había costado mucho ganársela. Empezó a caminar, alguno que otro borracho le extendía la mano para pedirle dinero. Uno de ellos hasta se abalanzó sobre ella atrapándola del brazo. La chica se espantó e intento correr pero una mujer con vestido muy provocativo y maquillaje exagerado la detuvo.

-Oye chica esta calle es mía, así que vete a trabajar a otro lado!

Hinata salió corriendo pero su tacón se quebró y cayó lastimándose el tobillo. Se sentó y vio como el borrachito y la mujer venía hacia ella. Su corazón empezó a latir, esto no iba nada bien…estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un ataque de esos, cuando de repente un cantinero saco a patadas a un rubio que estaba completamente borracho. El chico gritaba e insultaba a todos los que veía.

-Hijos de ********** ! Acaso quieren pelear? He? Vengan y verán como les parto su****!

- Deberías agradecer que no mando a traer a la policía, ni siquiera traes dinero para pagarme todo lo que te has bebido esta noche! Mejor lárgate antes de que me arrepienta!

-Claro que tengo dinero! Muuuucho diinero... Mucho!..- el rubio perdió el equilibrio y tropezó cayendo enfrente de la joven que estaba sentada en el suelo sobándose el tobillo.

-Aaah?… ti también te han sacado a patadas del bar? – pregunto divertido

La chica solo lo miraba sin decir nada, ella parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Ja! A veces no alcanza el dinero para seguir ahogando nuestras penas, no crees?... Ven vámonos a otro lado donde SI ACEPTEN CARTAS DE CREDITO – esto último lo grito para que el cantinero escuchara. El rubio se paró ayudándose de la chica que estaba en el suelo y ella se levantó ayudándose del borracho para no tener que apoyar demasiado su pie que aún le dolía.

Por suerte el bar al que según se dirigía aquel chico alcoholizado era más o menos rumbo a su casa. Hinata aprovecho la oportunidad, solo lo desviaría un poquitito, no se daría ni cuenta de lo borracho que estaba y así por lo menos le serviría de compañía para llegar a salvo a su casa. Esa noche ya había tenido más que suficiente, tuvo que soportar una loca histérica en el antro, a un borracho que la perseguía pidiéndole dinero y una prostituta peleando su calle con ella... no definitivamente, era más de lo que podían soportar sus nervios.

Durante todo el camino el rubio solo repetía - Es una desgraciada, dejarme HOY, justamente HOY…. Eso no se hace… eso no se hace…no crees? Porque? …Dime porque? Si yo la amo... la amo… con todo mi corazón… Jamás me había enamorado así, deberás… deberítas... es la mujer más hermosa que he visto… la más hermosa…

Al llegar a su casa Hinata suspiro, tuvo que aguantar los lamentos de un pobre borracho, pero por lo menos pudo pasar la calle aterradora sin ningún otro contratiempo y llegar a salvo y lo mejor del caso, aún no eran las 12.

Hinata subió las escaleras de su casa para meterse pero voltio a ver al rubio. La miraba con sus ojos triste color azul cielo y no pudo sentirse mal por él. El chico se tapó la boca, era claro que quería vomitar.

-no aquí no! –grito la peliazul, pero era demasiado tarde, no quería pensar en el escándalo que su padre le armaría al día siguiente. La joven pensó entrar a casa llamar un taxi, pero como por arte de magia, paso uno justo en ese momento. El taxi blanco se detuvo en cuanto el rubio le hizo la parada.

Hinata se levantó al día siguiente un poco cansada, lo único bueno de no tomar alcohol era que al día siguiente no tenía que soportar el dolor de cabeza, ni las náuseas. Se vistió y se fue. Ese día empezaría su servicio social en el hospital. Pronto se recibiría de doctora, siempre había sido su sueño y ahora, a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, lo había logrado. Tenía que demostrar que era buena doctora y al fin podría recibirse y con suerte podría quedarse trabajando ahí.

Al llegar al hospital les presentaron a los doctores que tendría como supervisores, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que uno de los tutores era el borracho de la noche anterior… el rubio no dejaba de cuchichiar con otro de ellos y a volteaba a verla con una sonrisa de lado mientras la miraba de reojo. Después de enseñarles todo el hospital, llego la hora del almuerzo y el doctor se acercó a ella, invitándola a la cafetería del hospital, ya estando en la fila para comprar el almuerzo el chico empezó hablar.

-Oye, eres la chica de anoche anterior cierto?…dime, como hiciste para que se te quitara la resaca tan rápido?

-Huh? – Hinata salió de su mundo de fantasía en ese momento y por eso la confusión en su cara.

Naruto le volvió a repetir lo que había dicho, definitivamente esa chica parecía vivir en otro planeta…después de un momento la joven empezó a servirse varias cosas de la cafetería, huevos fritos, tocino, pan, café…

-_Vaya tiene buen apetito_- penso Naruto.

La joven suspiro.

-No importa cuanto lo intente, los sapos no se pueden convertir en príncipes – dijo volteando a ver al rubio…

Naruto no tenía ganas de discutir con mujeres en ese momento ni tenía la mas mínima intención de entenderlas tampoco, nunca más se preocuparía por hacerlo, no sería más el chico bueno….eso se había acabado para él.

.

.

.

Regresemos todo como cinta de video acelerado a la noche anterior del chico:

Naruto había pasado días planeando esa noche. Al fin, le demostraría a Sakura cuanto le importaba. Llevaban mucho tiempo siendo novios y él estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Era hermosa y de carácter fuerte. Esa mujer realmente lo traía cacheteando la banqueta. Aunque parecía bastante cliché, reservo con anticipación el restaurant más caro de la cuidad que estaba situado en la mejor zona y había todo tipo de antros, bares, restaurantes, cine, museos, paneles gigantesco que pasaban publicidades como gigantescas televisiones y de actores de la calle, de esos que hacen mimos y músicos callejeros.

Se había vestido como a ella le gustaba, con traje y zapatos de vestir de colores neutros, ya que a su amada no le gustaban los colores demasiado llamativos, menos el naranja, ella realmente odiaba el naranja. Hasta le había echo tirar su chamarra favorita porque era color naranja. El rubio había comprado flores, chocolates y un hermoso y costoso anillo de compromiso…. Si! Era bastante cliché, pero era lo que se hacía en San Valentín por una persona especial y más si ese día estaba dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio.

Llego primero al restaurante y espero. Su novia llego bastante tarde, tenía una cabellera rosa y unos ojos verdes jade hermosos que lo hacían enloquecer. Al verla llegar, la mirada de Naruto se ilumino, estaba nervioso, se paró para besarla pero ella lo detuvo con la mano.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo secamente

-Euh... si claro… - La ayudo a sentarse como hacen los caballeros y después se sentó en frente de ella, se veía bastante seria, se preocupó.

-Escucha Naruto, sabes que no me gusta darle vueltas a las cosas, así que lo diré de una vez, conocí a un chico hace unas semanas y nos hemos estado viendo. Me he enamorado de el desde la primera vez que lo vi… hoy me pidió ser su novia y acepte… lo siento pero… todo termino entre nosotros - Sin más, la pelirosa se paró y se fue sin ni siquiera voltear a ver hacia atrás, dejando al pobre rubio pasmado.

Naruto intentaba procesar lo que acaba de escuchar… Se paró y salió del restaurante como energúmeno, vio a aquella pelirosa que se dirigía hacia uno de los antros más _IN_ de la cuidad abrazada a un chico de cabello negro. Vio rojo y se dirigió hasta allí.

-Eres una desgraciada! Me cortas el día de San Valentín!? A quién demonios se le ocurre hacer eso? Hubieras podido cortarme cualquier otro día, pero decidiste hacerlo hoy ? Para qué? Para que no se me olvide nunca la fecha en que me hiciste el hombre más desgraciado? Después de que hemos sido novios por más de dos años simplemente llegas y me dices que conociste a otro y que se acabó todo entre nosotros? Eres una ****** – el rubio gritaba de hasta lo que se iba a morir la pelirosa en frente de toda la gente que lo miraban a él con cara de lastima y a ella como si fuera la peor de las mujeres. Naruto podía ver como Sakura iba enojándose y entre más la veía enfadar más le gritaba, pero la pelirosa opto por ignorarlo y se metió al antro. El rubio vio como una chica tropezó con ella en la entrada y recibió todo el veneno que llevaba en ese momento por la rabia que el mismo le había causado a su reciente ex novia.

-JA! Por lo menos hoy te la pasaras igual de mal yo! – grito el rubio antes de dirigirse fuera de esa zona.

Llego a un barrio de mala muerte y entro a una de las cantinas. El normalmente no tomaba, porque odiaba tener resaca, pero ese día solo quería olvidar lo ocurrido. Por lo que se puso a beber…y a beber…y a beber… ya no sabía muy bien qué horas eran… el cantinero le dijo que mejor se fuera a su casa, que ya estaba demasiado pasado de copas. Él era necio, pero borracho lo era aún más! Y se puso a discutir con el cantinero que termino por pedirle que le pagara los tragos y se largara, desgraciadamente, Naruto no tenía suficiente dinero en la cartera para saldar la cuenta por lo que el cantinero enojado lo saco a patadas.

Definitivamente no era su día. Después de insultar a medio mundo, tropezó y callo enfrente de una chica que seguramente estaba igual de borracha que él, ya que estaba botada en el piso. Después de convencerla de seguir la fiesta en otro lado en donde aceptaran cartas de crédito se alejaron de ese lugar, pero la chica de ojos perla parecía tener otra cosa en mente.

-Por aquí no es… es por allá, no seas necia – decía Naruto señalándole el camino a seguir para ir al bar que tenía en mente.

-No, es por aquí… - repetía amablemente la chica de ojos perla

Naruto la volteo a ver, estaba bastante buena, empezó a reírse interiormente y decidió seguirla, tenía razón su abuela, jalaban más un par de tetas que dos bueyes.

Llegaron a una casa, el chico iba de tras de ella como perrito faldero pero sintió ganas de vomitar. Eso no lo hacía ver nada bien y esa chica seguía sonriéndole amablemente, no podía descifrar exactamente lo que estaba pensando… era bastante rara… que tal que era una loca sicópata…por suerte un taxi paso y Naruto decidió retirarse.

Al día siguiente, despertó con tremendo dolor de cabeza, sed y parecía que le habían dado una paliza. Se apuró, no podía llegar tarde al trabajo, tenía que atender a los nuevos... Había perdido en One Ten Pon contra su colega y mejor amigo, así que el tendría que hacerse cargo de ellos esa mañana y enseñarles el hospital.

-Porque no me hablaste? – Le pregunto su amigo

-Ah no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie…

-No entiendo… Sakura parecía estar enamorada de ti…cómo pudo?

-Pudo!….. boff….Da igual, lo único que me interesa ahora es quitarme la resaca que me está matando…te juro que no vuelvo a tomar… nunca más! y menos por una mujer!… se acabó el chico amable, seré de ahora en adelante un desgraciado con todas… no volveré a enamorarme, deberás!… deberitas que nunca más le daré mi corazón a nadie – Naruto noto a la chica que intentaba esconderse detrás de los demás y sonrió de lado.

-Que sucede?– pregunto su amigo

-Esa chica… es la de ayer… la borracha que te dije que me encontré – su amigo volteo a verla

-Estas seguro? No parece estar mal por la resaca como tu…

-Si es ella, sabes que yo no me olvido de nada aunque este borracho siempre recuerdo todo…

-Si aunque sueles distorsionar los recuerdos…

-mmm a medio día le preguntare que tomo para no sentirse tan fatal hoy en la mañana….- y así lo hizo, llevo a la chica de ojos perla a la cafetería del hospital tal como lo planeo.

-Oye, eres la chica de anoche…dime como hiciste para que se te quitara la resaca tan rápido?

-Huh? – al ver que no parecía entender lo que decía, repitió su pregunta y le contesto con algo completamente absurdo.

-Bueno, en realidad no me interesa convertir a ningún sapo en príncipe, me conformo con que me digas como quitarme la resaca y quedar tan fresco como tu…

-Doctor… mmm- hinata volteo a ver el nombre que traía puesto en su blusa blanca – Uzumaki. Yo no estaba borracha ayer y no tuve ninguna resaca esta mañana…

-Vamos, no le diré a nadie que te encontré tirada en el piso – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Q-Que no estaba b-borracha! –Dijo Hinata molesta, respiro profundamente para poder continuar– pero si lo que quiere es quitarse la resaca… tome – extendió la charola con todo lo que había agarrado en la cafetería – coma un buen desayuno y tómese un gran café negro Doctor Uzumaki! Algo tan simple y no lo sabe! Qué clase de Doctor es?

Naruto tomo la charola y vio como la chica de ojos perla se fue, parecía realmente molesta.

- pff! Tonta - pensó

.

.

.

Naruto cumplió su palabra, era un desgraciado mujeriego y no se tomaba nada en serio. A pesar de que todas en el hospital sabían que solo era un jugador, no faltaba quien le hiciera caso. Era joven, guapo, fuerte y encantador.

-Hola Hina-chan, sabes…hoy me levante con ganas de ver tus hermosos ojos perla… nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos, realmente son únicos – Hinata no pudo impedirse sonrojar levemente.

- g-gracias…- tartamudeo

-Hinata! puedes venir por favor – interrumpió el amigo de Naruto, la chica aprovecho para escaparse del chico de ojos azul cielo.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, Ino la esperaba en la cafetería, las dos habían estudiado para doctoras, pero querían especializarse en cosas diferente. Hinata quería ser pediatra y ella quería ser cardióloga. Naruto vio a la hermosa rubia y se acercó a ella.

-Hola preciosa, no pude dejar de ver tus hermosos ojos color zafiro, sabes nunca he visto unos tan hermosos como los tuyos… - Ino le sonreía coqueta, sabia la reputación de Naruto, pero eso no le impedía jugar con él un rato, Hinata estaba parada atrás de él y no se había perdido ni una sola palabra de la conversación.

-Con permiso… pero tendré que llevarme a la chica de ojos zafiro…- dijo intentando no dejarle ver que estaba molesta por toda la sarta de estupideces que podía decir al minuto para ligarse a una chica. Jalo a su amiga.

-No te enojes conmigo chica perla! No es mi culpa que tengas amigas tan guapas…además tengo suficiente amor para todas – dijo Naruto burlándose.

-Enojada? No eres tan importante idiota chico azul! – Y le guiño el ojo antes de voltearse y desaparecer.

-Pff tonta- pensó

.

Después de unos meses se volvió costumbre, Naruto la llamaba la tonta chica perla, y ella, el idiota chico azul. De vez en cuando escuchaba llorar a una que otra enfermera que había caído en sus redes de seductor incorregible. Era realmente un imbécil jugador, y eso la hacía enfadar. Se creía el dueño del mundo, rompiéndoles el corazón a todas las chicas con las que salía, era un desalmado y no había vuelta de hoja.

Ese día Hinata había tenido que consolar a una pobre secretaria que estaba llorando sola en el baño. El estúpido de Naruto solo la había usado y al cabo de unos días la había dejado plantada para ahora mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que ya se había aburrido de ella.

Hinata llego molesta a la oficina del mejor amigo del blondo, él era completamente lo opuesto al idiota chico azul, era simpático y amable. Muy respetoso con todas las mujeres con las que trabaja y jamás, jamás hacia nada indebido. Realmente era un buen hombre y ella estaba contenta de poder térnelo cerca. Siempre se sentía tan orgullosa cuando escuchaba a las chicas hablando de el como el hombre perfecto que era y sonreía feliz. Ojala pudiera ella conocer a alguien como él, sería sin duda su príncipe azul.

-Tu amigo es un imbécil! – grito Hinata al entrar a su oficina, parándose en frente de su escritorio, el doctor levanto los ojos de la pantalla de su computadora.

-No es tan malo… el realmente ha sufrido mucho, no deberías de juzgarlo sin saber... – Naruto llego justo en ese momento y nalgueo a Hinata haciéndola sonrojar hasta las orejas para después sentarse en el sillón que tenía su amigo en la oficina y reír como idiota al verla tan roja.

-Olvida lo que te dije! Es un verdadero imbécil!

-Olvidado! – contesto y se despidió de él. Salió de ahí apresurada antes de que le ganaran las ganas que tenia de estrellar lo primero que le caería en las manos en la cabeza al idiota rubio.

Neji se voltio hacia su mejor amigo – Naruto, no te metas con ella – dijo serio viéndolo a los ojos y después regreso su mirada a su computadora para seguir sus reportes, el blondo solo rio sin humor…

- …No lo puedo creer!… te gusta la tonta chica perla? - Su amigo aparto de nuevo la mirada de su pantalla para verlo nuevamente sin entender porque había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Habría un problema si me gustara? – replico

-No, no claro que no…

-A mí me parece una buena chica, es guapa, inteligente, sencilla, amable…

-Vale, vale… no me meteré con ella si te gusta tanto…

-Gracias – dijo el moreno regresando a su computadora para seguir escribiendo. De repente se paró de un salto y salió de la oficina, el rubio no despego la mirada de su amigo, ni perdió detalle de sus movimientos.

-Hina! Quieres que vayamos al cine mañana? Ay una peli que quiero ver… - dijo el moreno sonriendo con cara de tonto.

-Sii! – contesto ella, seguramente sonriendo, Naruto lo supo por el tono de su voz.

.

.

.

Naruto se le pego a su mejor amigo esa tarde con el pretexto que el también quería ver esa peli desde hacía mucho tiempo y no tenía con quien ir. Neji no estaba seguro si era esa realmente la razón o si era porque justo ese día se cumplía un año de que Sakura lo había dejado. Los jóvenes doctores pasaron por ella a casa.

Al salir, Neji se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en mejilla. Naruto no sabía que eran tan íntimos, su amigo nunca se fijaba en las mujeres, lo único que le interesaba era su trabajo, era un excelente médico, pero muy malo en relaciones interpersonales. Era raro verlo tan apegado con una mujer.

-Va hacer frio en la noche, deberías de ponerte un suéter…- dijo tiernamente el moreno

-Tú crees?- Hinata regreso por un suéter, su padre salió tras de ella.

- Le dije que se llevara un suéter pero no me hacía caso… - Hinata rodo los ojos - Neji por favor cuida bien de ella.

- Claro Hiashi-san!- contesto el moreno

WOW! Naruto no podía creer que su amigo ya conociera al padre de la tonta chica perla…. Tan serio era el asunto?

Neji tenía razón, era bastante sencilla, llevaba puesto un jeans y una playera que moldeaba su figura pero no demasiado, tampoco tenía maquillaje exagerado y había regresado a ponerse un suéter que al parecer no había tomado mucho tiempo en escoger ya que era un suéter naranja deslavado, pero que se veía bastante cómodo, y a pesar de todo, se veía bastante bien.

Hinata se subió al carro al lado de Neji dejando a Naruto en la parte de atrás.

-Vamos, no sean así, parezco su chaperón…chicos! Déjenme ir adelante – se quejaba el rubio, pero ella solo reía.

Al llegar al cine, después de comprar los boletos y sus palomitas, se sentaron en la sala, Hinata reconoció la voz de la odiosa pelirosa de un año atrás.

-Es ella! Es esa Neji! La que te conté… esa pelirosa desgraciada que me insulto en el antro el año pasado…- dijo Hinata haciéndole ojos de odio

El moreno voltio a ver a la chica, el rubio había escuchado todo y también voltio a ver. Neji intento cambiar la conversación pero era demasiado tarde, su amigo ya había visto aquella chica que le había roto el corazón un año antes. La pelirosa estaba acompañada por el mismo azabache. Naruto perdió su sonrisa y su buen humor de golpe, se hundió en su silla y no se movió hasta que termino la película. Salió de ahí como si lo estuvieran correteando, iba tan cabreado que quería matar a cualquiera que se le atravesara, por suerte nadie lo hizo.

A pesar de ser un idiota, Hinata sabía que esa no era la forma en la que el rubio bobo se comportaba usualmente.

-Que pasa Neji?

-La pelirosa…. Es su ex novia… recuerdas lo que me contaste de como conociste a Naruto?… bueno ese día… ella termino con el porque se había enamorado de otro…y por eso Naruto se emborracho…

-Oohh… ya veo… pero…ese dia… era San Valentín! Lo dejo el día de San Valentín?

-Si… el realmente estaba enamorado de ella, había planeado una noche estupenda, pero ella solo llego y le dijo que se había enamorado de otro y que se había acabado todo entre ellos y sin más se fue… sabes él no era así… era un buen chico… creo que en realidad está sufriendo y que aún no supera lo que paso esa noche…

Hinata no podía impedir sentirse mal por él. Ser dejado el día de los enamorados, era algo realmente cruel, ni la más malvada bruja hubiera hecho algo así… Hinata sintió como la rabia iba subiendo en ella mientras caminaban hacia la salida y escuchaba los detalles de la noche de Naruto.

El rubio los estaba esperando en la entrada del cine, la pelirosa iba con su novio, Hinata se dio cuenta que llevaba un anillo en su dedo…ay no si ella le decía que estaba comprometida con ese chico… seguro le partiría el corazón una vez más al idiota chico azul…No, ella no podía permitir semejante atrocidad, esta vez, no sería la princesa a la que vendrían a rescatar. Esta vez y solo por ese día se pondría la armadura y sería un valiente caballero, Hinata se alejó de Neji, apresurándose a la salida.

-Naruto!? – dijo la pelirosa al verlo parado en la entrada del cine, la chica tenía una gran sonrisa, mientras que el aun seguía sufriendo por ella.

-_Un milagro! Necesito un milagro que me salve de esta humillación_…- rogaba el rubio en su interior

-Amor! Te estaba buscando! - dijo una chica melosa y sonriente y al mismo tiempo le planto un beso suave y delicado en sus labios, beso al cual Naruto correspondió de la misma manera, aunque estuviera totalmente atolondrado por ese repentino y delicioso beso.

La pelirosa vio a su ex y a la chica que estaba prendida de él. El rubio volteo a verla.

-Sakura! Hola … que tal?

-Es tú…- Hinata la corto

-Soy su novia, llevamos justamente un año juntos… fue bastante gracioso, tropezamos ese noche y fue amor a primera vista!

-De verdad? – cuestiono la pelirosa un poco incrédula

-Sí, acaso no es romántico? Conocer al amor de tu vida el día de San Valentín…creo que tenemos la historia más romántica del mundo, por lo tanto este día es el más hermoso de nuestras vidas. Y lo mejor del caso – dijo emocionada la joven doctora enseñando su mano izquierda - me acaba de pedir matrimonio! – Hinata llevaba un anillo que ciertamente parecía un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular y lo mostro con tanto orgullo y emoción que si hubiera sido nominada, se hubiese llevado el Oscar de mejor actriz.

El azabache se veía muy serio, apresuro a Sakura que se despidió rápidamente antes de que la dejara abandonada. No parecía ser muy caballeroso con ella…

Naruto voltio a ver a su amigo que había visto toda la escena y los miraba atónico.

- Oh no, Neji! No pienses mal! No era un verdadero beso! - El moreno solo paso al lado de ellos y se dirigió rápidamente al estacionamiento sin decirles nada…

- Hinata! No debiste hacer eso!…- regaño Naruto

-Solo! Da las gracias idiota chico azul! – dijo Hinata molesta, lo venía de salvar de la más grande humillación de su vida y él ni siquiera le daba las gracias.

-No! Digo sí!… Si te estoy agradecido pero…no quiero romperle el corazón a Neji… él es mi mejor amigo…porque lo hiciste? – Se quejó preocupado- Que no sabes que Neji se preocupa siempre por ti porque te ama?

-Si sé muy bien que Neji me ama …pero tu necesitabas que alguien te rescatara y no podía ignorar a un damiselo en apuros…- dijo en tono burlón - y menos si este damiselo es el mejor amigo de mi muy, muy amado hermano mayor… - Hinata se alejó de Naruto y siguió a Neji al estacionamiento.

-Huh? tu hermano mayor? Pero ni siquiera tienen el mismo apellido…

Así es, Neji era el hermano mayor de Hinata y sentía por el la más grande admiración. Contrariamente a ella que había tenido que esforzarse mucho para llegar a donde estaba, él era un genio. Neji, que siempre velaba por ella, había hablando con sus superiores para que hiciera su servicio en el hospital en donde trabajaba, nadie sabía de su parentesco ya que no tenían el mismo padre y por lo tanto, no tenían el mismo apellido.

El blondo llego al carro y se subió atrás refunfuñando.

-Son hermanos? – dijo Naruto al entrar

-Si idiota… así que no te metas con mi hermana menor o te rompo la cara, aunque seas mi mejor amigo.

-Porque no me lo dijiste?

-No creí que fuera necesario.

-Ósea que preferías que siguiera pensando que estabas interesado en ella?

-Si eso hacía que te alejaras de ella, sí.

-Ja!... no lo puedo creer…sí que me han visto la cara…

.

.

.

Naruto cambio drásticamente su comportamiento con la chica perla, nada de nalgadas, nada de piropos, ni de comentarios desplazados. Respetaba demasiado a su amigo como para comportarse como un imbécil con su hermana menor, además…ella había sido su caballero valiente y lo había rescatado de quedar como imbécil en frente de Sakura.

Desde ese día, como si hubieran roto un hechizo, empezó a sentirse mejor, se había estado portando como idiota con todas las mujeres con las que salía, sabía que no podía hacer nada para reparar los daños que ya había causado y que sería difícil componer su reputación, pero Hinata había logrado deshacer el encantamiento de la malvaba bruja de ojos jade y le estaba agradecido. Ya no sería más un horrible sapo.

.

.

.

-Porque siempre llevas ese anillo de compromiso? – Hinata miro su mano y se notó un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

-No es un anillo de compromiso….- dijo simplemente – tengo que irme, tengo que pasar hacer revisión a los niños - Se alejó.

No importaba lo que dijera, él estaba seguro que ese era un anillo de compromiso. Naruto se dirigió a la oficina de su amigo. Tenía que saber que era ese anillo. Acaso tenia novio? No, no era posible, se habían vuelto buenos amigos y jamás le hablaba de un novio.

-Vamos Neji dime! – insistía el rubio

El moreno seguía escribiendo en su computadora intentando ignorarlo, pero insistía tanto que no podía concentrarse.

-Aaah! No me dejaras en paz cierto? - Naruto negó enérgicamente con la cabeza

-Está bien… te lo diré… pero por favor no le digas que te conté…

El blondo escuchaba la historia que Neji contaba…

Su amigo suspiro y trago duro para poder seguir hablando – bueno, ahora ya lo sabes todo…

.

Naruto paso por pediatría y vio a Hinata sonriéndole a los niños mientras jugaba con ellos, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

.

.

.

-Te gustan mucho los niños cierto?

-De echo me encantan los niños! Por eso mismo decidí especializarme en pediatría…

-ya veo… y quieres tener hijos cuando te cases? – la chica perla lo voltio a verlo y sonrió

-Claro… quiero mínimo unos 8 hijos!

-8! Wow!… tendrá que ser un caballero muy, muy valiente, el que se case contigo – Hinata solo rio

.

.

.

-Dime Hinata, alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Hmm… pero… él no era el príncipe que pensaba…

-Qué sucedió?

-El…solo resulto ser… un sapo más del estanque…

.

.

.

-Hinata deberías de rentar tu propio departamento!

-Porque haría algo tan tonto? Con mi padre no pago renta, además el siempre cuida de mí, al igual que mi hermano cuida de mí en el trabajo….

-Pero ya tienes 28 años! Podrías salir con tus amigas sin tener que pedir permiso, ni tener hora de entrada…

-Cierto, pero… me siento más segura así…

.

.

.

-Hinata, algunas vez ha pasado algo realmente malo?

Hinata voltio a ver al que ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos… sus ojos perla brillaron por la tristeza que los atravesó en ese momento, pero no se veían lágrimas.

-Si así fuera… para que recordarlo… no puedo cambiar nada…

.

.

.

-Hinata porque te gustan tanto los cuentos de hadas?

-Bueno siempre tienen un final feliz…hacen soñar y pensar que a pesar de todas las adversidades habrá algo realmente bueno para nosotros al final...

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que Hinata lo había besado para salvarlo de la bruja de ojos jade. El rubio pasó a buscar a su amiga a su casa, irían al cine en ese día del amor y la Amistad. Ninguno de las dos tenia pareja y Neji, les había sorprendido haciéndose novio de nada más y nada que de su mejor amiga Tenten. A ella siempre le había gustado su hermano, pero él siempre la ignoraba. Hacían bella pareja, aunque ahora Neji tenía mucho menos tiempo para su mejor amigo y su hermana menor.

Por lo que en este San Valentín, por primera vez después de mucho años, Neji no saldría con su hermana, dejando a Naruto a cargo de su seguridad. El moreno siempre la acompañaba especialmente en ese día y si realmente le era imposible estar con ella esa noche, sabía que podía contar con Tenten e Ino para cuidar de ella, pero Ino también saldría con su novio Sai y Tenten, bueno, era su primer San Valentín juntos, quería hacer algo especial para ella… por lo que solo dejaba al tonto rubio disponible, a pesar de todo, sabía que podía confiar en el para cuidarla.

.

-Bien! Cual veremos hoy? – dijo Hinata muy animada, la chica perla siempre tenía ese exagerado buen humor en ese día. Naruto sabía la razón así que solo seguía el juego…

-Mmmm… esa del zombie enamorado se ve buena….- dijo el rubio

-Si! Tienes razón, veámosla!

Después de la película, los dos amigos se dirigieron a un restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí. Estaban platicando muy amenamente cuando llego la mesera.

-Están listo para… Naruto? – el voltio a ver a la mesera, que tenía una panza de embarazada de más o menos 5 meses.

-S-sakura!

-No puedo creerlo! – la pelirosa ignoro por complete a la acompañante del joven doctor dándole la espalda - Dime sería bueno que saliéramos uno de estos días…- coqueteo

-Oh…bien… pero, y tu novio?…- pregunto el blondo

-Novio? Hablas de ese tonto chico malo? No, el ya paso a la historia… me dejo en cuanto se enteró que estaba embarazada…sabes! Realmente me gustaría que nos viéramos… he estado pensando mucho en ti, creo que extraño al chico amable y lindo…

- Pero… - Naruto volteo a ver su panza sin querer

- oh no te preocupes por eso… de todas formas… lo daré en adopción, no tengo la intención de echar a perder mi vida con un hijo a mi edad… apenas tengo 30 años!

Hinata se levantó sin decir palabra con la cara sombría y se salió del restaurante sin voltear hacia atrás. El blondo se levantó para seguirla, Sakura lo detuvo.

-Vamos…no me digas que ya no recuerdas nada de lo nuestro?... –dijo seductora.

-Sakura - corto Naruto quitando la mano de la chica de su pecho – Lo siento, pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra…y sabes, no deberías de decir cosas tan frías en frente de la gente – El rubio salió del restaurante.

-Hinata! Espera! Te encuentras bien? – dijo al alcanzarla, la chica tenia lágrimas en los ojos, la estrecho en sus brazos.

-Naruto… lo siento, no debí salir así… hmm… deberías de regresar, seguro te estará esperando, quizás las cosas puedan resultar bien ahora…- decía la tonta chica perla

-Regresar con Sakura…estas bromeando? No… no regresaría con ella por nada del mundo…además, yo me he enamorado de otra persona…

-Oh?!… deberás?... qué bien!…eso es …fantástico!… espero que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes… – dijo girándose para irse

Pero el la detuvo por el brazo – Tonta chica perla… Acaso no te das cuenta?...Que eres tu…

Hinata voltio a verlo con sus ojos cristalinos – y-yo? – el tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Sí, Tu.

-No seas tonto!… no puedes enamorarte de mí… yo…– la voz de Hinata se quebró, recuerdos dolorosos llegaron a su mente como un relámpago – yo … – Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-No me importa… Neji me lo conto todo y no me importa…Te amo!

-Pero…

-Hinata… se lo doloroso que es este día para ti, pero tú no tuviste la culpa de nada de lo que paso y él fue un imbécil que no lo supo entender y si no podemos tener hijos no me importa! Podemos adoptar… 10 si quieres! O 12! No lo dicen en la película que sale más barato por docena?...- una sonrisa leve apareció en su rostro, esas palabras reconfortantes las había anhelado tanto de él, palabras que Kiba jamás pudo pronunciar a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ya que jamás había podido superar lo que le había pasado - Hinata…Solo quiero estar contigo y hacerte feliz.

Empezó a sollozar en los brazos del rubio antes de que el tomara una vez más su rostro y la besara dulcemente.

-Mama me dio este anillo después de lo que paso aquella noche… yo ya no quería vivir, me sentía la más sucia de las mujeres…y mi madre, aun estando muy enferma, se preocupaba y sufría más por mí que por ella…no quería dejarme sola, cuando me lo dio me dijo que su princesa…también tendría un final feliz…

Los ojos de Hinata se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas…pero Naruto la cubrió de dulces y delicados besos.

.

.

.

Naruto había estado planeando todo durante meses con la ayuda de Neji, Tenten e Ino. Quizás era cliché pero ese tipo de cosas era lo que hacían los hombres por el amor de su vida.

Hinata llego a la cita, el aun no llegaba. No era su costumbre llegar tarde. La chica esperaba en la esquina que la había citado en la zona _IN_ de la cuidad. Su teléfono sonó y Naruto le pidió que lo disculpara que llegaría un poco tarde pero le prometía que sería la primera y última vez que la haría esperar.

-Diviértete echándole monedas a los actores de la calle – propuso para que su novia no se aburriera mientras esperaba.

-Tienes suerte de que Ino me diera todo su cambio hoy….- contesto, sin saber que el sonreía del otro lado del teléfono.

Hinata se acercó a una muchacha que llevaba un hermoso vestido, parecía una princesa, no se movía, una niña se aproximó y le echo una moneda y la princesa se movió con gracia y termino su pose viendo a Hinata la cual decidió poner una moneda más para que la chica se volviera a mover. Le gustaban los mimos.

La joven mimo volvió a moverse con gracia y señalo uno de los paneles luminosos del centro. Hinata la miro extrañada, pero voltio a ver hacia donde señalaba…

_ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA HERMOSA PRINCESA DE CABELLOS AZULES Y OJOS PERLA..._

Hinata no estaba segura si era solo coincidencia, volvió a poner una moneda… Ella se movió una vez más y al mismo tiempo llego otro personaje, estos volvieron a detenerse. Hinata volvió a mirar el panel publicitario para salir de la duda.

_QUE FUE ENGAñADA POR UN MALVADO TROLL Y ABANDONADA POR SU CABELLERO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE MAS LO NECESITABA._

Hinata echo otra moneda intrigada por saber lo que seguía. La princesa mimo se tiro al suelo desolada y abandonada. Hinata miro el panel.

_ELLA SUFRIA MUCHO PERO _

Otra moneda. Un nuevo personaje estaba al lado de la princesa que aun seguía en el suelo, le tendió la mano y la ayudo a pararse. Miro el panel publicitario.

_SU HADA MADRINA LE DIO UN AMULETO DE LA SUERTE Y LA AYUDO A ESCAPAR DE ESE SUFRIMIENTO Y ASI LA PRINCESA CONFIO EN QUE SU PRINCIPE AZUL LLEGARIA Y ESPERO_

El sonido de la monada resonó una vez más, apareció otro mimo disfrazado de sapo espantando a la princesa.

_LO QUE LA PRINCESA NO SABIA ES QUE SU PRINCIPE HABIA SIDO CONVERTIDO EN HORRIBLE SAPO POR UNA MALVADA BRUJA Y ABANDONADO A SU SUERTE. ERA TAN FEO QUE ESPANTABA A LA HERMOSA PRINCESA PERLA._

Une sonrisa apareció en sus labios y echo otra moneda. Los personajes se movieron y ahora estaban la princesa, el sapo y una bruja.

_LA BRUJA VOLVIO A APARECER Y QUIZO DARLE EL GOLPE DE GRACIA AL POBRE SAPO, PERO LA PRINCESA ERA TAN BUENA QUE NO LA DEJO. EL ESTABA TAN FELIZ POR ESE GESTO QUE SE QUEDO A SU LADO MUCHOS AñOS, PERO SABIA LO FEO QUE ERA, NO TENIA VALOR PARA DECIRLE CUANTO LO AMABA Y EL TIEMPO PASO._

Al voltear a ver a los mimos, seguía ahí la bruja junto al chico sapo y la princesa, ahora ella fingió querer salir corriendo.

_LA MALVADA BRUJA APRECIO DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO E INTENTO LASTIMAR A LA HERMOSA PRINCESA QUE QUIZO ESCAPAR TEMIENDO SALIR HERIDA DE NUEVO, PERO EL SAPO LA SIGUIO._

Los personajes volvieron a moverse al escuchar un sonido metálico, la princesa beso al sapo.

_LO QUE LA PRINCESA NO SABIA ES QUE LA UNICA FORMA PARA DESHACER EL HECHIZO DE LA BRUJA ERA QUE EL SAPO RECIBIERA UN BESO DE AMOR DE LA BELLA DAMISELA._

Al voltear a ver a los mimos, la princesa besaba al sapo, y él se sacó su máscara de sapo convirtiéndose en príncipe.

_ES ASI, COMO LA HERMOSA PRINCESA DE OJOS PERLA SALVO AL POBRE PRINCIPE ENCANTADO. ENTONCES EL PRINCIPE FELIZ, SE DIO CUENTA QUE QUERIA PASAR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA AL LADO DE ELLA….POR LO QUE ESE DIA LLEGARIA A BUSCARLA Y SE LO DIRIA:_

Hinata volteo a ver a los mimos, todos ellos señalaban la calle, Hinata miro y vio una limosina blanca, del sunroof, salió Naruto con enorme ramo de rosas. El auto se estaciono a su lado, el blondo salió saltándose por el techo, al llegar a su lado le extendió el ramo de rosas que llevaba y señalo el panel mientras le sonreía, el corazón de Hinata latía rápidamente.

_QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO MI HERMOSA PRINCESA PERLA? _– la pregunta apareció en todos los paneles.

Hinata tenía los ojos redondos de la emoción, no pudo contener que las lágrimas subieran a sus ojos, Naruto estaba arrodillado en frente de ella, en su mano sostenía una cajita con un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Hinata apenas podía hablar – H-Hai – tartamudeo con una voz ahogada

Naruto se paró en frente de ella, tomo su mano y le puso el anillo.

-Creo que…aquí empieza nuestro felices para siempre! – Dijo sonriendo

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bueno espero que no haya sido demasiado cursi y que les hayas gustado hehehe...muchas gracias por leer :) y mil ****Gracias por sus reviews!**

**PYO gracias por tu review, hice algunos cambios espero que haya quedado mejor. **

**Si es la primera vez que me leen, les recomiendo dos fics mios, A traves del espejo y Un mundo en color gris palido. **

Que pasen un lindo dia o una feliz noche, segun donde se encuentre en el planeta!

Sayonara :)

**Sayonara**!


End file.
